Ai Love Rizomu
by goddess-neptune
Summary: InuKai. Kaidou is caught in a compromising position at the park and what results from it. Also mention of KamioShinji


Ai Love Rizomu  
  
Right now I'm trying to come to grips with my own fanfiction style. I've worked for quite a while on this particular fic so hopefully it's good. . I will accept any critical/constructive reviews, in fact I highly encourage the latter. Hopefully this fic successfully flows with the humor, drama and romance aspects. This fic makes use of flashbacks and fast-forward so I just hope that it's all clear. ; Here's a fic for the Seigaku pairing that doesn't have nearly enough fic, INUKAI (who I lurve...) along with a guest appearance of KamioShinji.

* * *

Mornings never have the luxury of being a lazy affair. Getting your ass out of bed is essential if you want to make the most out of the day. Time is limited and therefore something not to be squandered away on foolish thoughts or dreams. Focus is all that can keep someone from the madness of overwhelming emotion.  
  
A throbbing headache was now a daily wake-up-call. It was the sort of feeling you got when you overexerted yourself, and it sounded as if your heart was beating against the inside of your skull. The feeling was nauseating, but nothing to keep Kaidou from taking action against life itself.  
  
Lack of sleep only succeeded in making him several times more irritable. Yawning he turned onto his right side, eyes unable to slide shut into a light doze.  
  
The trees outside etched light shadows on the wall. Damn! Shadows meant that the sun had already risen.  
  
Kaidou grasped his dusty, little used alarm clock and studied it. Six am. He hissed at the offending time. Sleeping until then was not desirable ever! He had more than slept past sunrise. Super intensive training would have to make up for his extended comatose.  
  
Hurriedly getting dressed, he dashed out the door. Not having breakfast was a minor inconvenience.  
  
Stumbling onto the grass, he immediately began stretching. He absorbed the familiarity, slowly yielding to the pull of each muscle. An accustomed burn caressed the inside of his legs.  
  
Arms were next to be dealt with. Today, he was attempting to stretch his arms one centimeter further than the norm. The searing pain would be temporary, the overall effects always worth the effort.  
  
Forced to deal with the knowledge that his entire backside would be covered in dew, he got up, intent on letting his shorts tumble dry via the wind.  
  
Tenaciously he tried to set his mind on a mode of speed and distance. Focus was everything. He was not a born tensai, powerhouse or naturally adept at anything. Endurance and devotion were the only factors to be controlled in the activity that consumed his life.  
  
Seigaku's Tennis Club practice began at 7:30, which gave him precisely enough time to run his usual route...if he attempted his top speed. Following that he could wolf down breakfast and dash to school. 'Yoshi,' in a swift motion his shoe came into contact with concrete.  
  
The exuberance he felt while running was undeniable. The beauty of surroundings and physical strain never failed to exhilarate. While enjoyable, running was also dangerous. It caused one to think too much and that would slow down potential performance. The key was determination. Unmediated thoughts could leave one desiring for something they don't have, when they could otherwise tell themselves they're perfectly satisfied. Trouble was, those thoughts would always creep in...then you'd have to think of a way out.  
  
Confusion was all that came to mind when he thought of his own life's great enigma. Inui.  
  
The quirks of his sempai never failed to leave him wondering what oddities lay hidden in the gaze beneath those glasses. Not seeing those eyes made him uncomfortable and uncertain...  
  
Kaidou knew he was intimidating, but in a way that was more straightforward. Most people would sit and stare at him, perhaps feeling threatened when he made his trademark noise "fushuuuuu". It seemed to keep everyone away, except for Inui-sempai who found it...amusing.  
  
At first he was the creepy geek with terrifying potions and useful training suggestions...until the depth of the relationship took a turn somewhere.  
  
Kaidou liked the way things were. Though Inui was odd, he was himself as well. Neither was extremely outgoing, however any waning silences weren't taxing. It was comforting having someone you could be tempted to call a friend.  
  
Cool wind met him face on, as his shoes tapped mercilessly against the ground. Inui-sempai was exactly who he was supposed to be forgetting. Remember - speed and performance, speed and performance, speed and performance.  
  
As sound reverberated off the ground in a perfectly rhythmic succession, Kamio came to mind. Ironically it kept him on par, but it was that damn rhythm that got him into this situation in the first place!  
  
Tennis had been Kaidou's only concern until four weeks prior. Inui was absent at practice, on the day of the transgression.  
  
The fact that Inui was away was nothing surprising, though Kaidou missed his sempai he dismissed it. The likeliest assumptions were:  
  
The collection of new (potentially toxic) ingredients for penal tea, blue vinegar, special golden power remix juice, ect  
  
OR  
  
The compilation of data  
  
Most likely it was the later since Ryuzaki-sensei wouldn't tolerate skipping for any of Inui's agony inflicting alternative hobbies.  
  
Running took first priority after practice. It always did, except when his sempai was around and willing to help.  
  
If Inui was there, they would be training perfecting his boomerang snake. Taking hold of Kaidou's wrist, Inui would tell him to lean back, showing him how the stroke should be done for maximum effectiveness. The breath would be warm in his ear as Kaidou's cheeks would redden and he stuttered,  
  
"You know I'm just going to beat you with this right?"  
  
"Yes, however it's a chance to improve my data...see exactly how you progress."  
  
"I won't let you beat me sempai."  
  
Kaidou's body demanded some training, so of course he resorted to running. Progressing down the usual route, he took in the sites familiar by now. A large sakura tree beckoning constant tranquility, a bench, a rock, the clear blue sky, a neighborhood cat he was tempted to stop and play with, the bushes, the cat scampering away from them, two boys making out behind them...WAIT!  
  
"Someone will hear us!" There was some rustling, heavy panting and a pause.  
  
Kaidou blushed and stopped running. As much as he wanted to leave he was intrigued by what was going on.  
  
A new voice. "No one's around."  
  
He surmised that it would be best to run, but his feet held fast to the ground. Instead he stared guiltily into the oblivion that was the shadowed duo, countering that with occasional, shamed glances at the ground.  
  
"How do you know? Because there might be someone watching or listening and they might think that..." The first voice continued, mumbling the inane.  
  
Something in the recesses of Kaidou's mind told him that he knew these two voices. Searching through the recesses of his memory, he quickly figured it out. The first was that annoying guy who always talked about controlling the game's 'rizumu', the second was the mumbling one that Echizen had beat.  
  
Out of all places why did they have to do it here? In public? Kaidou placed a hand on his forehead, painstakingly trying to move, trying to understand, trying to do anything but stare.  
  
Okay maybe it wasn't good to jump to conclusions. Maybe they were just discussing tennis. Very intimately discussing tennis to the point where a bystander looking could see and hear the inflamed passion with which they held the subject.  
  
"No one comes to this part of the park at this hour."  
  
"Yeah but I thought I heard someone running, and if there's someone running then maybe that means someone's around and maybe we'll be caught."  
  
Oh shit...Kaidou knew that he shouldn't be here...but if he tried to make his escape he might be noticed. Where should he hide?  
  
"We already stopped once because you thought someone came by."  
  
"But I heard running, maybe we'll be caught. Could be our parents. Maybe even the police, we might even be sent to jail. I heard that it's not very nice in jail."  
  
The one figure moved perceptibly closer to another the other figure lying on the ground.  
  
Kaidou wondered if he could sneak away unnoticed, but still stared, entranced at the shadows only partially concealed by leaves.  
  
"Are you ashamed...of this?"  
  
"No it's just that I'm ashamed of doing it here."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"We're in the park and there might be people around, always the chance of that you know...and we're in public!" Shinji whispered, punctuating the last word.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Fine but if anything happens you'll..." grumbled Shinji, being cut off as the figure on top craned his neck down to capture Shinji's lips.  
  
There were a few moments of silence then heavy breathing. It was embarrassing, what if he was caught and and and those boys just were there doing that. He should have left already, but the eroticism was almost mystifying. Instead he leaned his entire front side against a tree, face red, listening to the sound emanating from the bushes.  
  
Several minutes later a whisper of, "You are my rhythm baby!"  
  
Okay...Kaidou may not have been familiar with pick up lines but that just seemed too corny. To him those types of sweet nothings were better unheard. He was engrossed, but focused on leaving the scene undisturbed. There was only one barrier to his leaving.  
  
"Eep...Inui-sem" Kaidou was cut off warm lips on his own. In lieu of the events he was too surprised to do anything. His body tensed up, then relaxed he began to gradually melt into the moment.  
  
Arms encircled his waste, large hands rubbing against the small of his back. The feeling was delicious. Ensnared under that touch, Kaidou felt himself quiver, practically moan deep throated longings. This was wrong, Inui was his sempai, a friend of sorts; but the pleasure seemed too perfect. Everything surrounding him became oblivious, as he wished to remain there  
  
Now Kaidou flushed as Inui desperately thrust his tongue in deeper. Thought was now lost. It was pleasant to feel nothing but primal urges. Attempting to get closer, Kaidou slowly moved his arms around Inui's neck. Physical contact was a new experience; he wanted to feel skin against skin.  
  
Inui pushed Kaidou's body in further. It was like his sempai knew what he was thinking. All previous blushing was just slight warmth to the cheeks. Now he was on fire, he didn't understand but it felt pleasant.  
  
He heard footsteps from behind.  
  
"Seigaku's Inui? Kaidou?"  
  
Kaidou shoved Inui away, face bright red and glaring at the ground. He couldn't meet their eyes, he would die of embarrassment.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Shinji muttered.  
  
"Just arrived; I calculated there would be a 95% chance of no one bothering us here." Inui slung his arm around Kaidou's slumped shoulders.  
  
"Because if you've been here a long time that only means that maybe you saw something, but maybe not..." While the thought remained incomplete all parties knew exactly what it meant.  
  
"Shinji, you have a stick in your hair." Kamio had to cut him off before his speech gave something away. It seemed like a good idea but then he was forced to take the offensive piece of wood out without looking too endearing or embarrassed.  
  
Inui smirked as Kamio delicately removed it.  
  
"Judging from the fact that you have just immerged from the forest; there is a 92% that you were in there discussing secret tennis strategies. Am I right?"  
  
"Exactly right, we were um...improving our rhythm"  
  
Kaidou rolled his eyes and hissed.  
  
"Now Kaoru you don't have to get moody just because we were caught."  
  
Inui was too infuriating! What kind of sick game was he trying to play? Kaidou continued staring at the ground cheeks emblazoned with the remnants of the kiss and being caught.  
  
Kaidou lifted his head to a 45 degree angle to see Shinji's hand hovering awfully close to Kamio's.  
  
"Well we're off, wouldn't want to keep you two love birds." Kamio and Shinji were quick to be gone. Kaidou surmised that it was probably a combination of embarrassment; and on Kamio's part...not wanting Shinji to accidentally and elaborately mutter any private information.  
  
Once the two were adequately out of site, Kaidou released himself from Inui's grasp.  
  
"Inui-sempai, what was that?"  
  
"A method of trickery."  
  
"Trickery?" of course the kiss had meant nothing. That would be too much for Kaidou to ask. His life did suck after all.  
  
"Yes, I was here; or rather in the park today observing a friendly match between Yamabuki and Fudomine."  
  
"Of course only you would do something that stupid."  
  
"What? Observing the match?"  
  
"Of course!" Luckily Kaidou had enough restraint not to strangle his sempai right there. To do something that brash and passionate then brush it off as nothing was exasperating.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
A discomfort lurked, but Kaidou knew that it was best to leave the matter alone. Inui had explained himself and that was enough, wasn't it? "So did you observe any, changes?"  
  
"Aaa...Many." Inui patted his data book. "My precious data has been updated to fit with the improvements of Yamabuki and Fudomine. In particular the improvement of the Hadokyuu."  
  
"Is it more difficult to counter than Kawamura-sempai's?"  
  
"Ishida's seems to have 70% of the power in Kawamura's."  
  
It really was annoying skirting around the subject that really mattered.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I followed those two after their match against Yamabuki. Their doubles has improved extraordinarily. Funny, I really did calculate a 92% chance that they would be discussing new tennis strategies. No harm done."  
  
Brooding, Kaidou wend over that last phrase in his head. "No harm done." That kiss was confusing and meant nothing to Inui. While he trusted Shinji and Kamio with this secret (considering what they themselves were doing), it still was possible that it could be spread. The fact that Inui was a boy didn't disturb him, what really scared him was how his parents would react. Good boys didn't start making out with other boys in the middle of the park in broad daylight!  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow sempai" and that was it. In Kaidou's stifling insecurity he left, Inui doing nothing to stop him.

* * *

How was that? Obviously reguardless of good or bad some sort of second chapter needs to be written...I just don't know when it will be finished. 


End file.
